Takeda - Sensei
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: Saat itu, yang ada hanya Takeda, dan anak kecil itu. [Sebuah fanfic kolaborasi buta dengan Nasharanaa yang didedikasikan untuk #TAKABURC Challenge]


Penname : Collab of Nasharanaa and Nakashima Aya.  
Judul : Takeda-sensei  
Fandom : Haikyuu!  
Genre : Family, Friendship.  
Rating : K  
Summary : Saat itu, yang ada hanya Takeda, dan anak kecil itu. [A Fanfic dedicated for #TAKABURC Challenge]  
Warning : OOC, OOT, KindergartenAU!, miss-Typo(s), One-shot.

* * *

"Sensei! Sensei!"

Bagian bawah kemeja ditarik, Takeda menundukkan kepalanya. Yang menarik bagian bawah kemejanya hanyalah seorang anak kecil (salah satu anak kelasnya) berambut oranye terang dan sedikit acak-acakan.

Takeda tersenyum, berjongkok—mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi anak itu. "Ada apa, Hinata-kun?" Dia bertanya dengan lembut, senyum ia sunggingkan di bibirnya.

Hinata—anak kecil yang menarik kemejanya—tersenyum sangat lebar. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk merogoh saku celananya, lalu menyodorkan Takeda satu butir permen coklat. "Ini dariku untuk Sensei!" Lagi, Hinata tersenyum lebar.

Takeda membenarkan kacamatanya, senyuman masih setia berada di bibirnya. "Oh, terima kasih, Hinata-kun." Takeda mengambil sebutir permen coklat yang disodorkan untuknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ya, Sensei! Ibu sudah menunggu di sana!" Hinata menunjuk seorang wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan.

Hinata berlari meninggalkan Takeda dan menghampiri ibunya. Hinata berbalik, melambaikan tangannya pada Takeda. Takeda berdiri, membalas lambaian tangan Hinata.

Setelah Hinata dan ibunya pergi, Takeda menghela napas. Kira-kira, Hinata lah anak terakhir yang pulang. Takeda bermaksud untuk kembali ke dalam, membereskan barang-barangnya lalu pulang.

Namun, itu semua terhenti ketika netranya menangkap anak kecil berkepala botak.

Netra anak kecil itu menatap Takeda dengan tajam, namun itu sama sekali tidak menyeramkan. Pipi tembam dan tatapan tajam. Tidak menyeramkan.

Takeda menghampiri anak itu. Sorot mata sang pemuda kecil itu lurus tepat pada kedua netra dibalik kacamata milik Takeda, bibir melengkung ke arah bawah, dan tangannya mengepal sebagai penanda amarah yang memuncak.

"Kau masih belum pulang, Ukai-kun?"

Yang diajak bicara tentunya tidak bergeming sama sekali. Buku – buku tangan masih terkepal erat, dan bibirnya yang tipis khas milik anak – anak menyembunyikan gemeletukan giginya yang masih termasuk gigi susu. Menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang guru dengan melayangkan kembali netra penuh tatapan penajaman. Takeda hanya bisa tersenyum melihat salah satu anak didiknya yang terbilang cukup nakal itu.

"Apakah ibumu belum menjemput?" Takeda kembali mengembangkan kedua belah bibir dengan sekali sentakan kecil, membuat lengkungan ke atas muncul di wajah tampan pemuda 20an tersebut.

Sudah hampir saja Ukai–sang bocah cilik botak di hadapan Takeda–membuka mulutnya, namun apa daya, bunyi klakson mobil membuyarkan semua percakapan ini.

 _ **TIINN… TIINN…**_

Ukai langsung bergerak dari tempatnya duduk saat ini, sekali melirik tajam pada Takeda sebelum berlari keluar dari ruang kelas, pergi dari manusia penuh kekepoan bernama Takeda yang kini duduk bersila sambil melihat ke luar jendela ruang kerjanya. Tentunya dengan senyum cerah ceria masih setia menghias bibirnya, tanpa cela sedikitpun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu ya, Takeda – sensei." Takeda membungkukkan badan beberapa derajat sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari ruang guru–menuju ruang kerjanya yang berhiaskan cat gambar karakter Disney.

 _ **SREEKK–**_

Suara pintu geser ditutup secara perlahan menggema dari sisi koridor satu ke sisi koridor lainnya. Helaan nafas pasrah keluar dari bibir guru muda tersebut seraya kedua netra masih menatap lelah pintu geser berbahan alumunium di hadapannya. Namun, bayang – bayang akan pembicaraannya dengan Kepala Guru beberapa saat yang lalu pecah seketika ia mendengar derap kaki mungil semakin dekat kepadanya, dan puncaknya adalah ketika ujung kemejanya ditarik dengan tenaga kecil oleh sosok gadis manis berambut pirang dan kawannya yang berkacamata.

"Oh! Yachi – chan? Kiyoko – chan? Ada apa?"

Takeda berjongkok dan mensejajarkan diri dengan kedua anak didiknya tersebut, menepuk perlahan puncak kepala kedua gadis kecil itu dengan senyum merekah di bibir.

"A-A-Ano… Sensei…" Yachi masih sibuk menarik ujung kemeja gurunya, bingung harus mengatakan apa. Dan nafas gadis kecil itu kini terlihat agak berat, mungkin karena ia baru saja berlari dari ruang kelasnya menuju ruang guru yang letaknya terbilang cukup jauh untuk ukuran anak – anak berumur 4 tahun.

"Ada apa, Yachi – chan? Sekarang masih jam istirahat, seharusnya kalian berdua memakan bekal kalian di dalam kelas." Sekali lagi, sang guru menepuk pundak kecil anak didiknya sebelum kembali berdiri, beranjak untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"A-Aah… E-Etto…"

"Noya – kun bertengkar dengan Tsuki – kun." Kiyoko yang sudah tidak tahan dengan Yachi yang sebegitu bingungnya harus berkata apa pada Takeda, memutuskan untuk unjuk bicara sebelum oknum yang bertengkar semakin menjadi – jadi.

Mendengar nama familiar kedua anak didiknya disebut sedang 'berkelahi' Takeda langsung menggandeng kedua bocah kecil di hadapannya dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang kelas.

 _ **BRAAKK–**_

Dengan nafas cukup teratur walau terkadang sedikit terengah – engah karena debaran jantung yang agak kacau, Takeda membuka ruang kerjanya yang seharusnya terlihat damai–namun yang ia temukan malah berpasang – pasang mata yang terlihat sudah hampir menitikkan air mata karena adegan tidak seharusnya yang dilakukan dua bocah kecil berumur sama itu di tengah kelas.

"S-Sensei! S-Sensei!" Hinata berlari menuju Takeda disusul dengan Kageyama yang mengekor di belakang bocah oranye itu. Hinata langsung memeluk kaki Takeda dengan masih sambil menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Jika ia menangis sekarang maka artinya ia akan kalah dari Kageyama.

Takeda menghibur sebentar Hinata sambil menepuk pundaknya beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya meniti diri menuju Nishinoya dan Tsukishima yang tengah saling menatap satu sama lain. Keduanya terlihat begitu kesal pada satu sama lain hingga Takeda bingung harus melakukan apa, untung saja tidak terjadi baku hantam atau adu kata – kata kotor yang tidak seharusnya keluar dari bocah – bocah berumur 4 itu.

"Jadi, ada apa ini?"

Takeda menatap kedua anak kecil di hadapannya sat per satu, Nishinoya ke Tsukishima lalu kembali ke Nishinoya lagi dan begitulah seterusnya. Takeda tersenyum–bukan senyum matahari yang biasa tercipta di kedua bibirnya–senyum yang entah kenapa bukannya membuat Tsukishima dan Nishinoya senang namun malah membuat keduanya bergidik ngeri dan berhenti saling melempar tatapan keji pada masing – masing individu.

"Dia yang mulai duluan, Sensei! Dia mengatakan hal – hal buruk tentang Ukai – kun!" Nishinoya kembali mencibir, dan menatap Tsukishima seakan bocah itu adalah manusia paling bersalah di dunia. Yang ditunjuk hanya memutar bola mata dengan kesal dan mengendikkan bahu.

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Tsukishima – kun?" Takeda berjongkok, memegangi tangan mungil kedua muridnya yang baru saja ditengarai tengah berkelahi.

"Katanya Ukai – kun dibuang dari rumahnya. Tsukishima tiba – tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sangat jahat!" Nishinoya kembali menunjuk sang kacamata dengan jari telunjuk dan sorotan mata mengejek–seakan ia sudah menang darinya.

"E-Eh? Apa benar itu, Tsukishima – kun?"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Sensei. Aku melihatnya sendiri ibunya mengunci Ukai di luar rumah. Aku melihatnya ketika aku pulang dari konbini bersama Aki-nii. Aki-nii juga melihatnya." Tsukishima menundukkan kepala, masih ngotot untuk tidak lagi berkontak mata dengan Nishinoya dan mottonya 'keadilan selalu menang. Aku adalah keadilan!'

Takeda mengangguk – angguk, lalu menarik kedua tangan mungil tersebut dan menempatkannya di atas satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Nah, sekarang kalian harus berbaikan." Takeda memaksa keduanya untuk saling bersalaman, walau membutuhkan beberapa argument dan teriakan Nishinoya di sana – sini serta tangan Tsuki yang berkali – kali ia tarik dengan geli–pada akhirnya keduanya mampu berbaikan dan saling mengatakan kata 'gomenasai'.

Takeda berusaha untuk tidak mengungkit masalah ini lagi walaupun dalam hati ia butuh berbicara pada Ukai–menanyakan kebenaran dari pernyataan Tsukishima tentang ia yang dikunci di luar rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sensei! Sampai jumpa besok!" Takeda melambaikan tangan pada murid terakhirnya yang pulang hari ini. Sekali lagi menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kaki – kakinya untuk kembali ke ruang kelas A1–tempatnya bekerja.

–Dan tentunya, mendapati Ukai masih berada di sana. Di posisi yang sama seperti tempo hari, menatap lurus ke luar jendela dengan kedua netranya yang menyorot tajam.

"Belum dijemput lagi, Ukai – kun?" Mengambil satu persatu mainan yang tercecer di seluruh ruangan dan mengembalikannya pada lemari – lemari kayu di sisi dinding ruang, Takeda kembali mengujarkan pertanyaan pada Ukai. Ukai hanya menggeleng dengan masih menatap ke luar jendela, seakan berharap bahwa orang yang menjemputnya segera datang.

Memperhatikan tiap gerak – gerik lelaki yang jauh lebih tua darinya tersebut, Ukai tak lagi menengok ke luar jendela. Ia hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikan Takeda membereskan ruangan–tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu barang sedikitpun. Takeda menyadari sosok bocah berkepala botak tersebut yang memperhatikan pekerjaannya, mau tak mau senyum singkat terlihat di bibirnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Tsukishima – kun tadi memang benar?" Takeda menutup lemari kayu terakhir, selesai sudah pekerjaannya membersihkan ruangan ini. Tinggal menyapunya sedikit dan menutup gorden jika anak terakhir sudah pulang.

"Apakah ibumu menguncimu di luar rumah?"

…

"Dia bukan ibuku." Sejenak Ukai berhenti berbicara dengan nada bicaranya yang masih kekanakan, sebelum akhirnya bisikan lirih lolos dari bibirnya, "Jika itu Obaa – san, ia tidak akan pernah mengunciku di luar rumah."

Bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat yang keluar dari bibir kecil Ukai, ia berlari keluar kelas, menemui orang yang menjemputnya di luar sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari minggu. Yang artinya Takeda tidak harus pergi bekerja di TK Karasuno.

Dan di Minggu sore yang cerah ini, Takeda baru saja pulang dari acara belanja bulanannya–maklum ia hidup menyendiri.

Senandungan tidak jelas meluncur sejalan dengan semakin dekat ia dengan apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Membawa dua kresek besar berwarna putih di kedua tangannya yang terbiasa untuk mengurusi kebutuhan anak – anak, jalanan bertabur guguran daun pohon Sakura menuntunnya pulang ke rumah. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia buat untuk makan malam nanti, Takeda tidak menyadari bahwa ia hampir saja menabrak seorang bocah cilik berkepala botak–membuat belanjaannya jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah, maafkan ak–Ukai – kun?" sang anak kecil memungut satu per satu belanjaan Takeda, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kresek besar berwarna putih yang hampir saja terbawa angin. Walaupun ia terlihat cuek dan diam, bukan berarti Ukai adalah anak yang tidak tahu sopan santun, ia masih tahu cara memperlakukan orang yang lebih tua.

Melihat sosok anak didiknya yang terlihat lusuh dan acak – acakan mampu menimbulkan pertanyaan besar di pikiran Takeda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ukai – kun?" Ukai hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, tidak memberi jawaban lebih.

"Akan kuantarkan kau pulang." Sekali lagi Ukai menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

Untaian kata tersebut mampu membuat Takeda mengingat kembali kejadian perkelahian dua muridnya tempo hari–yang mempermasalahkan perkataan Tsukishima mengenai Ukai. Apakah mungkin memang ia dikunci di luar oleh orang tuanya? Tapi, orang tua macam apa yang melakukan hal semacam itu kepada darah dagingnya sendiri?

"Kalau begitu, kemana kau akan pergi?" Takeda kembali memunculkan senyum andalannya ketika mengajar, sepertinya membawa anak ini pulang ke rumahnya adalah pilihan yang buruk.

"Sensei, tau dimana Rumah Sakit Miyagi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uum… Ukai – kun… Kau yakin ingin kemari?" Kenampakan sebuah bangunan megah berstruktur kuno terlihat di hadapan Takeda dan murid botaknya saat ini. Bangunan berwarna putih dengan tanda "+" besar di bagian atasnya menandakan bahwa tempat ini adalah sebuah Rumah Sakit.

Ukai mengangguk mantap dan menarik gurunya memasuki halaman depan rumah sakit yang luas. Bisa terlihat bahwa bangunan ini adalah bangunan lama yang baru saja direnovasi, terlihat dari warna catnya yang tidak pudar sedikitpun.

Memasuki lobi depan, terlihat banyaknya manusia berinteraksi satu sama lain di dalam rumah sakit. Bau obat menguar terlalu kuat hingga membuat Takeda pusing hanya dengan mencium baunya.

"Keishin – kun? Melihat Obaa – chan lagi?" Seorang suster muda menghampiri Takeda dan Ukai yang terlihat kebingungan, merasa familiar dengan suster tersebut Ukai mengangguk dan memegang bagian ujung baju keperawatan yang ia kenakan.

Takeda membungkuk sebagai salam hormat pada sang suster sebelum wanita muda tersebut membimbing kedua pengunjung rumah sakit menuju kamar yang ingin mereka tuju–kamar Nenek Ukai.

 _ **SREEGG…**_

"Obaa – san? Keishin – kun datang melihatmu."

Takeda bisa melihat seorang wanita tua duduk bersimpuh peluh di salah satu kasur empuk rumah sakit, di bagian atas ranjangnya terdapat tulisan ' _Ukai Keiko. 67 tahun_ '. Wanita tua tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela menuju asal suara, bibirnya bergetar sebentar sebelum membentuk senyum–melihat siapa yang datang menjenguknya.

Ukai berlari menuju ranjang neneknya, dan langsung duduk di salah satu kursi tamu di sana.

"Masuklah," Melihat Takeda masih berdiri di depan pintu, sang nenek melambaikan tangan dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Maaf mengganggu, aku guru Ukai – kun di TK Karasuno. Namaku Takeda Ittetsu. Yoroshiku Onegaisimasu." Takeda berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan sempit tanpa AC tersebut, melihat sekeliling sebelum mendapati diri berada tepat di samping ranjang Nenek Ukai.

"Namaku Ukai Keiko. Salam kenal, Sensei." Takeda bisa melihat senyum tulus yang kini terlukis di wajah kelelahan Ukai Keiko terlihat begitu tulus dan menenangkan. Seperti senyum ibunya dulu.

"Maafkan ketidaksopananku, aku bahkan datang tanpa membawa apapun. Aku sungguh meminta maaf." Takeda membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali dengan gestur malu – malu. Ia sungguh tidak berpikir untuk membeli sesuatu di jalan tadi.

"Tidak apa – apa, aku tidak membutuhkan apapun." Jeda sejenak, Ukai Keiko sudah mendapati cucunya kini tertidur pulas. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia datang kemari, dan ia sudah tertidur begitu saja.

"Sensei, bagaimana Keishin di sekolah? Ia tidak menjadi anak yang nakal 'kan? Maaf ya, ia memang selalu bersikap dingin kepada orang yang tidak ia kenal."

Takeda tersenyum, ternyata neneknya Ukai itu seperti ini ya. Mungkin tidak masalah jika ia menanyakan perihal kesaksian Tsukishima tempo hari pada Ukai Keiko.

"Ukai – kun anak yang baik, tenang saja. Mungkin dia memang agak menyendiri di sekolah, namun ia tetap mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik." Takeda menarik salah satu kursi tamu berwarna biru dan duduk di atasnya, merasakan kedua kakinya sudah agak pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri.

"Arigatou,"

Hening. Tidak ada yang meneruskan pembicaraan ini. Ukai Keiko masih sibuk membelai kepala botak cucunya yang masih terbilang berumur dini ini dengan lembut, dan Takeda sesekali melirik ke luar jendela, melihat banyaknya guguran daun Sakura yang tertiup angin di luar sana. Untung saja jendelanya tertutup, jika tidak mungkin Takeda akan kedinginan hebat saat ini.

"Ne, Sensei," Takeda menoleh pada asal suara, melihat kini raut muka Ukai Keiko yang tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Keishin masih seorang anak kecil. Ayahnya adalah seorang pria gila bekerja yang hampir tidak pernah pulang ke rumah, dan ibunya yang merasa diabaikan suaminya melampiaskan semua pada Keishin. Dulu, sebelum aku pindah dari desa menuju rumah mereka, Keishin seringkali dikunci di gudang rumah, atau dipukulinya dengan sengaja untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya."

Takeda menundukkan kepalanya, merasa iba bahwa ternyata ada salah satu muridnya yang mengalami hari – hari seburuk ini, dan dia tidak menyadarinya. Ia benar – benar tidak menyadari keanehan apapun pada diri Ukai. Takeda mengira anak itu hanyalah seorang anak anti-sosial biasa dan jika ia mendorongnya sedikit maka anak itu mungkin saja bisa berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Tapi bukan, ia salah, sangat salah.

"Aku sendiri–penyakitku mungkin bukan penyakit yang mematikan. Hanya saja, umurku sudah tua, aku tidak yakin bisa berada di sisi Keishin hingga saat ia dewasa. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat aku tidak bisa menemani Keishin lagi, dan mungkin saja kejadian tempo lalu dengan ibunya akan terulang lagi."

…

"Karena itu, Sensei. Bisakah…aku menitipkan Keishin padamu? Bisa aku minta tolong untuk menjaganya ketika aku telah tiada?"

Takeda mengangguk. Ia terlalu bingung, terlalu _speechless_ untuk sekedar mengatakan kata 'iya' atau 'tentu'.

"Arigatou, Sensei."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak hari ia mengunjungi Ukai Keiko–nenek dari salah satu muridnya–yang berada di rumah sakit. Dan Takeda tentunya masih tidak bisa mengenyahkan apa yang dikatakan wanita tua tersebut. Ia masih merasa tidak enak karena tidak menyadari jika salah satu muridnya tengah tersiksa di rumahnya, padahal seharusnya semua itu sudah terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

"Sensei!"

Lamunan Takeda buyar sudah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela menuju pintu berhiaskan pita di ruang kerjanya, mendapati seorang bocah berumur 4 berkepala botak tengah tersenyum begitu lebar padanya.

"Sensei, Obaa – chan sudah keluar dari rumah sakit!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author's Note-**

Ohohoho, selesai di detik – detik terakhir pemirsaah! Sudah pukul 20.30 dan pada akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga *huft*

Nasharanaa – san! Maafkan Aya yang begitu ceroboh sehingga baru bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini di waktu sekritis ini, maafkan pula jika develop ceritanya tidak sesuai harapan Nasharanaa – san. Apa daya Aya adalah seorang author fanfic romance-semi-humor yang selalu menggunakan OC sebagai tokoh utamanya :')

AYA SUNGGUH MEMINTA MAAF PADA NASHARANAA – SAN, HUWAA :"

Sungguh fanfic ini mendadak menjadi ala ala sinetron RCTI padahal ide cerita awalnya begitu inspiratif dan Aya malah mengembangkannya menjadi sesuatu yang seperti ini. HUWAAA~

Maafkan Aya juga untuk para reader jika suasana familynya gak kerasa. Aya jujur gak pernah bikin fanfic dengan genre angst-family sehingga ini menjadi tantangan tersendiri bagi Aya. Dan Aya akan sangat berterima kasih pada apapun bentuk apresiasi kalian pada fanfic ini.

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf yang sangaaaat besar pada Nasharanaa – san, aku cinta padamu :'3

Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di event selanjutnya :')

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


End file.
